Marche che rimangono per tutta la vita
by Zarite
Summary: —Me estás utilizando, herbívora.—murmuro él,ella asintió.—Lamentó esto.—¿Qué es lo que lamentas? ¿Qué Tsuna este muerto..., o que su esposa tenga más intimidad de la necesaria con su guardián?. Ella sonrió, el apretó sus muñecas y todo quedó en una marca.


** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**Marche che rimangono per tutta la vita.**

**.**

_Marcas que quedán para toda la vida. _

Empezó con una caricia sin importancia. Una en la mejilla, descendiendo en el cuello y apretando los hombros.

Para ella fue fácil saberlo, sabía lo que se avecinaba, respiro profundamente mientras hundía su rostro ruborizado en el cuello de él.

Las manos le temblaron ligeramente mientras el acariciaba sus hombros con fuerza y le empujaba contra la dura cama manchada de polvo y sangre reseca.

Haru trago en seco.

¿De quién sería esa sangre?

No quiso ni imaginar de quien seria...

¿De Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera...?

No, no lo quería saber.

Tal vez él abusaba de su estado, tal vez ella había perdido todo y se aferraba solo al último sustento de luz que era él, sin embargo Haru sollozo en su hombro, escondió su rostro avergonzado y asustadizo.

Escucho el ruido de las balas afuera, impactaban con tanta brutalidad a esos cuerpos..., ¿Porqué no podía dejar de pensar en ello?

Hibari recorrió con su lengua la parte de sus labios, y con su mano diestra le apretó un glúteo, Haru gimió y ronroneo apretandosé a el.

Lo único que le quedaba de esa vida miserable que se habia convertido la suya después de lo que paso...

Él murmuro algo entre dientes, Haru no lo escucho, mantenía la mente alejada de ese lugar.

Sintió la presión de unos brazos contra sus muñecas y algo hundiéndose en ellas, _sangraba_.

Vio como Hibari le mordía las muñecas y afilaba sus ojos en una rendija, solo se vieron sus pupilas brillantes como un demonio.

Chilló ahogando la agonía en el cuello de Hibari Kyoya, apretó los párpados.

—Me estás utilizando, herbívora—gruño él mientras hundía más sus dientes, Haru mordió su boca y asintió. —...pero, en realidad yo soy el que te está utilizando, Miura. —murmuro su apellido.

La boca se le seco brevemente asustada y reparo en algo vital.

¿Ahora que podría pasar? ¿Qué perdería? Nada, nada que hace minutos no fue perdido en esa guerra enfermiza de poder por Byakuran.

Había muerto su esposo, Tsuna, _oh_, Tsuna. ¿Cómo la trataría si se enterara de que ella esta teniendo más intimidad con Hibari Kyoya que la normal?

¿Se avergonzara de ella? ¿Le odiaría? ¿La insultaría?

¿Qué haría Tsuna?

Si tan solo no estuviera muerto. Si tan solo replicará Haru estaría feliz, pero la verdad era otra.

Tsuna estaba muerto. Frió. Tieso.

Lágrimas cayeron por sus sonrojadas mejillas mientras pensaba en él.

Hibari golpeó su espalda contra el duro colchón y acarició sus muslos. Escucho de nuevo las balas sueltas y gritos de miedo, dolor y soledad en ellas.

La chica se apretó más entre las sabanas sucias y el colchón viejo.

—Hagamoslo.— murmuro roncamente, Hibari saco su corbata de su cuello y la tiro en el sucio suelo, empezó a desabotonar sus botones de su camisa, quitando de en medio un poco de suciedad de su cuerpo por la lucha, hizo caso omiso cuando se escucho una bomba penetrar el escondite Vongola.

Su torso era bien trabajado, tenia marcas firmemente marcando cada abdominal, marcando lo cruel que podría ser una lucha y lo horrible que era tener esa marca por siempre. Hibari tenia marcas en su torso, pero sonreía esbozando crueldad en su rostro.

Su piel pálida parecía la de un muerto, su cabellera cubría ligeramente sus ojos. En sus oídos resonó la promesa de Tsuna,_ `Vendré por ti, te amo, ¿Lo sabes verdad?´_

¡Mentiroso!

Tsuna mentía, el sabía que eso pasaría y sin embargo fue. Maldición, Tsuna le hizo daño. Un daño irreparable.

No fue conciente cuando Hibari le quitó su camiseta blanca rota y sucia, tampoco cuando el desnudo su cuerpo, solo sintió la presión en su sexo y despertó de su letargo.

Hibari le miraba con una expresión seria en el rostro. Su ceño se frunció ligeramente, mientras que sus ojos trasmitían otra cosa.

_...¿Un adiós?_

Haru abrió la boca para impedir aquello, Hibari _no _podía irse, pero de su boca no salió ni lo más mínimo sonido.

Todo fue callado por los toques de Hibari, todo fue borrado por los voraces labios de Hibari en sus senos firmes.

Sus pechos dieron un respingó cuando el aliento de Kyoya le acarició sutilmente. Sus pezones se irigieron dolorosamente, él apretaba con fuerza con sus dientes, no le importaba impartir el dolor, lo hacia porque así lo quería.

La sangre brotó y Hibari sonrió, al parecer le gustaba causar sufrimiento, le encantaba marcar a su "_enemigo_", Haru titubeo una sonrisa y amargamente ladeo la cabeza.

—Mirame. —demando Kyoya, Haru respiro con fuerza y sus ojos se unieron. Los hombros de Hibari eran ancho, se veían suaves, su piel brillaba por una ligera capa de sudor, su cabellera se había rizado ligeramente y ocultaba un poco su frente y algo de sus ojos.

Era guapo.

—Ya no hay vuelta atrás.—mascullo él, ella asintió y sintió como el levantaba sus caderas y ceñia un poco su agarre hasta que sintió la presión del miembro de Kyoya.

Abrió la boca reseca.

—Lamentó _esto_. —se disculpo Haru. Hibari levantó una ceja y rió roncamente entre dientes.

—¿Qué es lo que lamentas? ¿Qué Tsuna este muerto..., o que su esposa este con su guardián que tenía que protegerlo? ¿Qué es lo que lamentas Miura? —pregunto serio.

La mujer negó mientras inclinaba su cabeza y llegaba a su oído del hombre, susurro lentamente las palabras hasta que Hibari abrió sorprendido sus ojos.

Kyoya gruño y le agarro las muñecas hasta llevarlas a su cabeza y hundirse en ella. Sintió como su miembro era acogido por el sexo de Haru, era delicioso, lo apretaba con fuerza entre sus pliegues, la humedad le paralizaba de vez en cuando.

Empezó a moverse de forma rápida, mientras su boca mordía su cuello.

—Ya veo. —respondió una vez que la miro y volvió a penetrarla. Haru gemía en voz alta, su voz se distorsionaba con cada frenética penetración.

Sus caderas chocaban fuertemente. Cuando él sintió como su respiración se hacia agitada suspiro, el orgasmo los golpeo brutalmente, ella grito y él gruño.

* * *

Hibari empezaba a mirar por la ventana, la lluvia volvía con más fuerza, faltaba _poco_... cogió sus tonfas del cajón y las escondió en su pequeña caja color purpura.

Se anudo su corbata negra y llevo una pequeña rosa marchita entre sus dedos, sonrió ladeando los labios.

_Lamentó no amarte Hibari Kyoya_ resonó las palabras huecas de Haru después de mucho tiempo.

—Y yo lamentó no haberte matado..., _Haru_. —susurro.

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola~! Bueno, sobre este One-shot..., ;_______________; ¡Que rarísimo me salió! ¿A que sí? Pues haber como os lo explico; Resulta que cuando quería daros un regalito (El lemon de Hibari y Haru) va y me sale un triangulo amoro, (Sin Tsuna) y un poco raro, mediocre, y sobre todo, no sale como quería yo. Vamos, que quería que estos dos quedarán al final juntos pero no, ¡Que va! la mente me jugo una mala pasada poniendo este final abierto. u__u. La historia comienza cuando Haru sabe que Tsuna está muerto, y que los otros guardianes no están, ni Reborn, por lo cual su único "_agarre_" es Hibari, tiene miedo en quedarsé sola. Y ahí se liaron... Un poco confuso al principo pero luego es fácil tomarle el tranquillo a este one-shot. ^^ (Espero que lo encontréis.)

Espero que lo entendieráis. ;***

PD; El título del One-shot. Marche che rimangono per tutta la vita, traducción; Marcas que quedán para toda la vida. (Un amor, un desamor, una infedelidad, son marcas.)

_Ciaossu~! _


End file.
